In order to preserve their shape, new shirts on display in clothing stores usually have a piece of cardboard associated therewith, with a plurality of pins, clips and collar tabs used to mount the shirt in a rigid position relative to the board. It is quite time consuming to prepare such a mounting and also requires numerous pieces of equipment. The resulting package, is usually displayed in a stacked configuration, which limits the display possibilities for the merchandise.